


Orange Soda Kisses

by pjrogers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjrogers/pseuds/pjrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, Dirk gives Dave a blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Soda Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> here Dave is Dirk's Bro that would be his canon equivalent yeah

Dirk waited for his brother to get home. He’d been waiting for this all week. Dave had admitted the previous weekend that he felt some tension between them. Dirk agreed and felt they should fix that somehow. Dave responded with a simple “So, blow me. Maybe that’ll fix this.”

Dave had some business to attend to during the week though so they said they would get down and dirty when he got back.

Dirk finally heard the lock on the door click. A message saying “Good luck.” pops up on Dirk’s glasses from Auto-Responder. “Thanks” he whispers to an empty room. He takes off his glasses and leaves them on the bed; they’d only be a hindrance to what he was about to do.

Dave was sitting on the sofa in the living room drinking an orange crush with his feet on the coffee table that they had picked up out of the trash a long time ago. “Hey little man,” Dave said, his cool a little less collected than usual. They were both aware of how much they wanted this but neither was really sure how to go about it.

“So, I uh…” Dirk faltered unsure of how to bring up their deal.

“Don’t worry about it, I remember our deal, champ.” Dave put down his soda and walked over to Dirk. Dave lifted Dirk’s chin up and pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, effectively brushing his hair out of his face, to get a better look at his younger brother. Dave could see the nervousness in Dirk’s eyes unsure of what would happen next. When Dave finally put his lips on Dirk’s, there was a rush of relief in Dirk. This is exactly what he had been waiting for, everything he had ever wanted. No, not everything, he needed more now. Dirk feverishly kissed back, hoping Dave could sense how much he wanted more. Dave inched to the sofa, his hand around Dirk’s waist, taking him along for the ride. As they reached the sofa, Dirk’s hands started wandering across Dave’s body. His hands were up Dave’s shirt feeling his stomach and then they found they fly on Dave’s pants. Dirk cut off the kissing to focus a little more on Dave’s fly. Dave was quick to encourage Dirk on, “You got this, kiddo.” Dirk got the button and the zipper undone and was tugging Dave’s pants down to reveal a pair of red boxer briefs. Dave’s erection begged to be satiated. Dirk stole a glace up at Dave who had been watching him the whole time. Dave’s eyes had a certain reassurance in them that eliminated whatever worries Dirk still had about this. Dirk flashed Dave a smirk and tugged Dave’s boxers from around his hips releasing his dick from its cotton prison. Dirk was about to grip Dave’s dick when Dave spoke up with some advice “Woah there slugger, why don’t you at least lick your palm before you kill me.” Dirk did as Dave suggested and then wrapped his hand around Dave’s dick. Dirk took Dave’s cock into his mouth and Dave threaded his hands through Dirk’s hair guiding his head just a little bit. Dirk’s head was bobbing back and forth excitedly taking in as much as he could. “Yo, little bro, I don’t mean to like rush you or anything but I’m about to, you know.” Dirk had been mentally preparing for this since they arranged this. He hummed an agreement as best as he could without taking his mouth off Dave’s dick. Dave began to come and Dirk only had a moment of surprise before managing to swallow everything Dave put out. “That was pretty damn good, squirt. I think we might have to do that again another day.” Dirk turned and sat against the sofa, content with himself and reveling in the praise he received from his older brother. Dave got up to replace his undergarments and sat down next to Dirk. He put his arm around his little brother, kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes. The sound of slow, steady breathing was the only sound in the Strider household for quite a few hours. 


End file.
